I thought he loved me
by walker at heart
Summary: Annabeth sees Percy kissing another girl. She was heart broken, she left before he could give her an explanation. But Percy didn't kiss this girl, she kissed him. He wants Annabeth back he wants to explain this misunderstanding. Lots of Percabeth. Rated T because I am paranoid. Please review and enjoy. Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HoO
1. Chapter 1

**This fanfic was originally my friend, Olivia's idea. Me and her wrote this together. We are having a lot of fun writing this and hope you enjoy, PLEASE review. Rated T because I am paranoid.**

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXO

 **Annabeth POV**

I was so excited. I was going to see Percy for the first time in months. My school got out two days ago but his gets out today.I was going to surprise him by picking him up. I am on my way to Goode right now.

I had finally arrived at my destination. Goode high school. I checked my watch 3:05. That meant that school got out 5 minutes ago. As I walked in the front of the school, saw how big it was. I started to wonder how in hades was I going to find my boyfriend. Then common sense kicked in " Not even tartarus could keep my from finding Percy, how can some school." I tried to think hard. I knew in the beginning of the school year percy had told me his locker number. But that was in August now it was June. I had probably written it down somewhere and left it at home in San Francisco. I walked up and down the hallways hoping to find my Seaweed Brain eventually. Walking down a hallway I spotted a boy with raven black hair and sea green eyes, my boy with raven black hair and sea green eyes. I was about to run down to him and tackle Percy with hugs and kisses. But then I noticed he was talking to a girl. A pretty girl. She had long brown ombre hair. She wore fashionably ripped denim shorts and a camo tank top. I could feel the jealousy inside me. I told myself to calm down she was probably just a friend. But then they kissed.

I could feel the anger in my throat and tears welling in my eyes. I Marched down to Percy and the girl. They had stopped kissing at that point.

He looked at me with surprise then said "Annabeth I-"

I slapped him in the face so hard he stumbled backwards. Then I turned around and marched. I could hear him calling my name. But I kept marching out of the hall way, out of the school, and into my car. Tears streamed down my face and I sat sobbing in my car for a good ten minutes thinking _How could he. How could he cheat on me I loved him and I thought he loved me._ I started the car and drove in the direction of camp. I kept thinking how my mom was right all along I should have never dated Percy, It would only end in pain.

 **Percy's POV**

(At home after what just happened.)

What. Just. Happened. I thought. I was just talking to Alex rosewood and then… and then she just kissed me. And then Annabeth… Oh Gods, I hope she doesn't think that I'm a backstabbing, no good jerk. I have to go talk to her. But where would she be?...

Alex just walked up to me saying she recognized me from camp. She was a daughter of aphrodite. She asked me about school and then… well then… she kissed me. I was in shock and tried to push her away. Then Annabeth showed up…Oh my Gods, she thought I had kissed Alex! Now I have to explain everything, (which I'm not very good at), but where would she be? It's summer now so… CAMP! I got off the couch as quick as lighting my jaw still hurt from her slapping me. I grabbed my keys, and ran out the front door to my car. I got in, started the car, and in no time I was on my way to Camp Half-Blood. Home Sweet Home. Well, if I live long enough to call it that. Because Annabeth was going to kill me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys thanks for coming back. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Me and my friend worked really hard on it.** **Thank you to all who reviewed.**

 **thank you KatieCat179 for your review.**

 **Annabeth Pov**

How could he? I thought. We had such a good relationship.I mean he fell into tartarus for me. Maybe he was bored of boring old me. Maybe my mom was right all along, this relationship would only end in heartbreak.

I swerved almost hitting a car. I was close to camp only about 30 minutes away. If I went to camp then I would have to face Percy. I knew I had to face him at some point but for now I was going to run and hide from my problems like a 3 year old.I can't believe him though. His fatal flaw is loyalty. But I guess I just got to boring so he decided to date another girl behind my back. Maybe it was more than one girl,what if it was 2 or 5 or , Annabeth, stop thinking like that. Percy doesn't want you anymore, so you just have to live with it. But I couldn't live with it so I turned my car around and headed to nowhere in particular. Just away from my seaweed brain, correction my ex-seaweed brain. I have to get away from my stupid life, and my stupid friends, and… and… everything in my everything. I just want it all to go away.

 **Percy's pov**

As I drove to Camp, I was remembering all the fun times me and Annabeth had together. At Capture the flag, which we won most of the time. We were sooo awesome. I thought dreamily. Percy, stop acting so cocky, I scolded myself. This is about Annabeth, not me. I was about 20 minutes away from Camp, when I saw a car that looked just like Annabeth's. What a minute, that is Annabeth's car. I kept driving until I could make a U- turn. I drove past the speed limit to catch up to her. But she was driving away from camp. _Why?_ I thought. _Where would Annabeth go besides camp?_ I had to talk to her. I had to explain what hell just happened. She had to understand that I would never cheat on her. Alex and I were talking one minute and the the next she kissed me. I tried to push her off after I got over my shock. But then Annabeth showed up and well… she hit me. But I don't blame her, she saw me with another girl. I must had made her so mad. But it did hurt a little how much faith she had in me. I mean I did fall into tartarus for her and she thinks that I would cheat on her. Well she did she me kissing another girl, but Annabeth wouldn't even give me a chance to explain.

 **Annabeth Pov**

I saw Percy's blue prius tailing me. I said some pretty colorful things in greek. I was trying to get away from Percy. Why did the fates hate me? I looked in my rear view mirror at the familiar green-eyed boy. I saw that he was going 10 miles over the speed limit. " _Stupid if he dies because of speeding I swear I will kill him"_ I said to myself. The I thought " _No, he doesn't care about you. You shouldn't care about him"_. The only problem with that was that I did care, I cared about him a lot.

PING!

I heard my phone go off. I ignored it. I kept driving I wanted Percy to leave me alone but he wouldn't. About 10 seconds later I heard

PING!

I looked at my phone, and saw I had two new messages from Percy.

 _Was he trying to get into a wreck, texting and driving._

I check the texts

 **4:27** **Annabeth pls slow down**

 **4:28** **I need to talk 2 u**

His grammar mistakes annoyed me. But I kept driving north. I went through Long Island and to Connecticut. I didn't stop I just kept driving north. Percy kept following me and blowing up my phone.

 **4:31** **We should head back to camp**

 **4:35** **where r u going**

 **4:47** **pls talk 2 me**

 **4:56** **pls stop**

 **5:22** **u can't ignore me 4ever**

 **5:25** **I won't stop following u**

 **5:46** **why r we in Connecticut**

 **5:58** **we have to talk**

 **6:03** **I am almost out of gas**

 **6:12** **I am out of gas. I am stuck on the side of the road pls come help me. It was not what you think**

 **6:13** **My phone is almost dead. Pls help I did not kiss her. We need 2 talk and not over text.**

I felt a little guilty leaving him in the middle of nowhere without gas, but all the pain he caused me was unacceptable. So I kept driving. Thalia and I were talking 3 days ago and she said that her and the hunters were camping out by the Rockwood lake. I was going to drive to her. Then what… I don't know but anything to get away from Percy

 **Percy's pov**

It was getting dark and I was stranded in the middle of nowhere with no gas. I didn't know what to do. _If annabeth were here she would know what to do._ I thought silently.

It was almost seven when I decided to walk down the road in search of gas.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys, I am so sorry that I have not update in awhile. I had finals for school and a lot other excuses that you don't want to chapter is over 1,000 words to make up for my absents. Please forgive me. I hope you all Love this chapter. I love all the reviews. Anyway here is chapter 3. ENJOY.**

Chapter 3 Percy's pov

 _Ok, so I'm stranded in the middle of Connecticut, by my "Girlfriend", out of gas, and now I'm wondering in the middle of nowhere to find a gas station close by, because my car ran out of gas._ I thought. "Uggggh! Why does life have to be so complicated. And girls!" I yelled out loud. _Oops, did I just say that out loud?_ I thought. " Yes, yes you did Jackson." I said. _Shut up mouth, and let me think! Wow, I never thought I would ever say those words in my_ _ **ENTIRE**_ _life. But ya just did! Ok. I'm done thinking. It hurts your head a lot. I wonder how Annabeth does it. Ok, start thinking of ways to get Annabeth, and not of her, but sorta of her. Ok making this way to complicated for yourself. Now I'm thinking when I told myself not to think! What is wrong with me! Alotta things buddy, alotta things, my brain said to me._ " **SHUT UP BRAIN!** " I screamed to no one in particular. _Oh crap, I just screamed that. What in Hades is wrong with me today? First, you get kissed by a girl you barely knew, not to mention a daughter of Aphrodite. Second, I get slapped by my actual girlfriend, that has now dumped me, literally. And third, now I'm screaming and talking out loud like a crazy person, and I might be one without my Annabeth. And now I'm thinking. Something is very wrong with me. Very wrong. Ok brain, shut up and focus. I need to find a gas station. But where would I find one? Ok, got it. I'll look up gas stations in Connecticut on my phone before it dies._ (Looks up Gas stations.)

" One mile down the road is a gas station. I better start walking" I said aloud _dammit I said that aloud again._

"Unda the sea" I heard my phone ringing(don't judge my ringtone it is a quality song)

I picked up my phone immediately hoping it was Annabeth. I checked the caller ID. It was my mom.

"Hey mom."

"Perseus Jackson" She yelled through the phone "Where are you? Are you ok?"

"Yeah mom. I am fine just got a little side tracked. My day was really interesting."

"I know you were just supposed to call me when you got to camp"

"I am not at camp I am in connec-"

 _BEEEEEEEEEP_

My phone just died. I was screwed. Stuck in the middle of nowhere and can't even call for help. I walked down the road and finally found a gas station. I walked into the little shop to find myself face with face with 3 telchines.

 **Annabeth's POV**

I was close to Thalia's camp. At least I hope she was still there.I don't know why I was going, or what I was going to do when I get there. But I need to see Thalia. She has always been my best can help me through this.

I arrived at Thalia's camp in tears. I never cried, but this was an exception. Thalia immediately saw my car and ran to it.

"Annabeth, what happened?" she said as she embraced me in her arms.

" Percy-"I coked through the sobs "He cheated on me." My body racked with sobs even more.

"Really. He would never. It is impossible he loves you so much. The fates would never do this to you." She tried to ashur me.

"But he did. I saw him kissing another girl." I coked through the sobs. I was sobbing so hard I didn't think that I had any more tears, but I did.

" He would never kiss another girl. He loves you too much to betray you. I mean, he fell through Tartarus for you, and with you. You guys have a bond that is unbreakable. Not even Drew can break that bond. And that's saying a lot." Thalia said to try to assure me. I broke down into sobs even harder than the ones before.

"Can I stay with you for awhile?" I ask wiping my eyes.

"Of course you can. You are always welcomed here" She told me.

"I just can't face percy, not yet."

"Just don't do anything you will regret" She told me and I knew what she was implying.

"I won't. I just need a break from everything." I told her.

"Ok then, come one we are having dessert right now" Thalia told me as she and I walked towards the rest of the hunters

"Hey everyone, this is annabeth, a friend of mine. She will be staying here for awhile" Thalia announced to the group of girls.

I got a lot of hey's, hello's, and hi's, from the hunter who knew me from the titan war and the giant war.

A girl named Phoebe handed me a stick and a marshmallow and I got to roasting it.

I started thinking about Percy. _Was he was stuck in the middle of nowhere? Did he find gas for his car? Will he get attacked by mons-_

"Annabeth" I hear thalia yell pulling away from my thoughts

"What?" I ask

"Your marshmallow" She pointed at a flaming charred gray lump that used to be a marshmallow.

"Oh" I look at it sadly.

"It is fine" She assured me as she split her own perfectly toasty s'more in half "Here" and handed me half.

 **Percy's POV**

"Ahhhhh" I screamed in agony. I had just defeated 3 telchines but one had clawed my arm. It hurt so bad. I rushled through my bag for some ambrosia and/or nectar

"Γαμώ" I cursed heavily in greek. I didn't have any.

"Hello" I yelled into the store seeing if anyone was there. When no one answered I took a bottle of water from the shelf and poured it on my arm. It Decreased the pain to a dull throb bt still didn't heal the cut all the way.

I search around the store a bit and found some food and a couple of cans of gas.

I started my journey down the road. I walked for what seemed like hours till I finally got to my car.

 **Pretty Please review. And I hoped you enjoyed.**


	4. Authors note

hey everybody, I am so sorry I have not updated lately. my computer broke and I am writing this on my phone. I am working on chapter 4 right now I will try to have it posted by Friday. please forgive me.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey I am so sorry it took so long for me to post chapter 4. I got my computer fixed! I typed this chapter as fast as possible . I worked super hard on this chapter. Please review. I love all of your reviews sooo much. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

Chapter 4 Percy POV

When I got to my car I rested trying to catch my breath after my couple mile run. After a couple of minutes, I filled my car with 2 out of the 3 cans of it was filled, I got in my car, buckled, and turned it on. I had to find Annabeth. She's not at camp right now, and we're in connecticut… So somewhere in connecticut. Yep, that's all I got. Wow, I need to hang out with Annabeth more. If I even can. I hope she'll forgive me when I tell her that I didn't kiss Alex. She was just a friend. That's all.

Actually I didn't even know her that well. She had just walked up to me and said that she recognized me from camp.

 _(Flashback)_

" _Percy, right" A very familiar looking girl walked up to me._

" _Yeah." I answered "Do I know you?"_

" _My name is Alex Rosewood" She told me moving slightly closer to me" I am in cabin 10"_

" _Oh your from camp half-blood. I knew you looked familiar. Cabin 10 that is…" I racked my brain for answers "Hermes?" I said/asked. I can not beleive I forgot this._

" _No. Actually it is Aphrodite" She smiled_

" _Oh right," I mentally smacked myself "Sorry I'm not good with numbers" How could I forget Pipers cabin? I must really have been stressed out with finals._

 _She giggled "I thought you were really brave in the war" She stepped a little too close for my comfort and way too close for Annabeth's comfort._

" _So was Piper" I said trying to step back but I ran into the lockers. 'Oh no I was cornered' I thought silently. Then she kissed me. I tried to push her away but she had me pinned against the lockers. Then I heard someone angrily stomping down the hall. Alex pulls away, and I turn to see Annabeth holding back tears. She slaps me. Hard._

" _Annabeth I-" I pleaded but she marched off I started yelling but she did not turn back._

 _(end of flashback)_

I missed Annabeth so much in that moment. I had to find her. I would explain everything and hopefully she would forgive me.

But I had no leads on her, she could literally be anywhere. I started my car and turned it around in the direction of camp. I was going to find her but first I had to recuperate(and charge my phone). I drove for several hours and it was about 3:30 am before I got to camp. I parked my car in the parking lot. It was near Thalia's tree, as I passed the towering pine tree I remembered the sea of monsters. I sighed missing Annabeth even more and continued down the hill to my cabin. I didn't realize how tired I was before. I plopped down on my bed and instantly fell into a dreamless sleep.

Annabeth POV

I enjoyed the rest of the campfire. Thailas s'more was amazing. After campfire Thalia and I stayed up ,and talked about what we had missed in each others life since we last saw each other during winter break.

"...all A's in all my classes" I told Thalia when the subject of school came up.

"Nerd" she says jokingly.

I laughed at her comment "I prefer the term smarter than you"

"Hey, I am deeply hurt" She said sarcastically. We laughed for a while, after we just stayed silent for second. We just looked at the sky. I remembered holding it up. I looked at the fading gray in my hair think about how Percy has the same gray hair.

"Hey Annabeth, are you okay? I mean about Percy and everything that has happened today" She asked trying to help but I wasn't ready. I was angry at Percy for kissing someone else, but I feel sad I lost him, I feel guilty for not staying with Percy in New York for this school year. I feel so many thing that I am afraid that if I talk with Thalia I might started yelling and bursting into tears at the exact same time.

"How do you like being in the hunters? Is it nice to always have an adventure? What is the best part?" I questioned trying to change the subject.

"No. You are not doing this avoid your emotions thing, you can talk to me. Ok" She told me acting like an older sister but also being my best friend.

"Ok, but how do you like being in the hunters?" I said making one last desperate attempt to avoid the subject.

"Annabeth" Thalia looked at me sternly and I knew that I would not be allowed to go until I told her about my feelings.

"Fine. I guess I am just confused, I love Percy and I thought he felt the same way."

"I know. I am just having a hard time believing Percy would do this I mean he fell into Tartarus so that he could he with you. It just does not sound like him."

"I saw him kissing another girl and well then I slapped him and stomped out"

"Did he even try to make any excuses?"

"Well he tried to running after me but I was so angry I just ignored him. Then after I drove off he followed me for a few hours until his car ran out of gas. He had to pull over and that is the last that I saw of him" I started to worry about him again. Has anyone found him? Is he sleeping in car?

"Annabeth are you ok" Thalia asked snapping me out of my thoughts for a second time in one night.

"Yeah. I am just trying to figure some things out about Percy" I could feel the tears in my eyes threatening to spill if this conservation went on any longer.

"You must be tired. You can sleep in my tent, there is room for 6 in there so two teenage girls should fit" She joked trying to make me feel better.

I laughed at her stupid joke "Yeah, I can just sleep on this situation"

"And talk things out with Percy tomorrow" Thalia suggested. As she said his name a tear rolled down my cheek

"We'll see" is all I replied. Then we were off to Thalia tent without another word and soon after fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys sorry this took forever to post. I made this chapter extras long. I know you want to get to the story so I will put a longer authors note at the end. I hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 5 Percy POV

 _(In his dream)_

 _I could see Annabeth, but there was something different about her. I don't really know what is was, but she had that glow around her, and was with Thalia taking to Lady Artemis. Why was she talking to Lady Artemis? Wait a minute, she has the glow… SHE'S A HUNTER OF ARTEMIS!_

I woke up in a cold sweat. I thought to myself, " _Was Annabeth really a Hunter? Was that the decision she was going to make? Was she really going to leave all of her friends and family, and… and me?"_

"No, she wouldn't" Said a voice from outside my window. I reached for riptide as I turned around and saw that it was just Piper, a daughter of Aphrodite. I took my hand off riptide and set it down."She loves everyone here to deeply to ever abandon them."

"Crap," I said, "Did I just say that out loud. And how long have you been there?

" I was going to knock on your door to see if you were here because breakfast just started, but then I heard you talking, so I just went around to the window. And yes, Water Boy, you did say that out loud." Piper said in all one breath.

"Don't call me Water Boy." I said, but I was on the verge of tears, and Piper seemed to notice. She jump through the window, and came over to the edge of my bed and sat down.

"You know my cabin comes with a door, right?" I said trying to change the subject.

"Do you want to talk about it?" she ask obviously i failed at changing the subject.

" No, I just want to eat, maybe later," I said, and to justify my answer, my stomach growled.

She laughed. " Ok. I'll be outside. Get changed and hurry up, cause I'm hungry too." And with that, she got up, went to the window, jumped through, and disappeared.

What was even the point of having a door?

 **(At the dining hall for breakfast)**

I sat down at the Poseidon table with blue pancakes and blue soda and blue syrup. Don't judge. I was about to eat, when Piper came over and sat down next to me, and everyone stared at us. I just gave everyone my death glare, and they all turned away scared. I pushed my food around on the plate because all i could think about was annabeth.

Jason came over after that. "Hey man, are you okay? You aren't acting like your normal self. I mean you love blue pancakes" He asked being the good friend he was.

Piper filled him in about this morning. He looked concerned after Piper was done explaining. Than he said something I never expected him to say about Thalia.

"Thalia is apart of the Hunters. Not only that she is second in command. She would never let Annabeth do that. Thalia may be tough, but everyone has a breaking point. If Annabeth joined the Hunters, Thalia would kill herself if she ever joined, and I mean it. When she and I Iris messaged last night, and said that Annabeth camp to her camp and was on the verge of tears. She also told me where they are. They're in connecticut"

"So that is why she was driving to connecticut" At least I knew she was safe. I knew Thalia would keep her safe.

"Where in connecticut are they?" I asked him. I knew Annabeth was safe but I needed to explain some things to her.

"Thalia and the hunter set up camp near-" he got cut off by Mr.D yelling " "Everyone back to their own tables. I am talking about you Johnson, Perry, and Jessica"

"That's not even close to my name" I hear Piper mumble under her breath.

That's when I exploded at him.

 **Annabeth POV**

I woke up to Thalia shaking me.

"Wake up wake up wake up!" Thalia screamed in my ear.

"I'm awake. I'm awake!" I shoot up expecting a monster but there was just Thalia laughing.

By then everyone was at our tent.

"Great Thalia. Now everyone is at our tent because of YOUR SCREAMING!" I yelled at her.

I realized what I had just said, I mean yelled.

"Oh my gods Thalia. I'm soooo sorry. I didn't mean to. It's just really early in the morning."

"It's ok. Now get up, or you will get an ass kicking from me. And you know that that hurts."

"Gods Thalia. I thought you were my friend. I thought you only did that to Jason. YOUR BROTHER, NOT YOUR FRIEND." I emphasized that a lot to make sure she got that.

Than she grabbed the hem of my shirt and dragged me out to the fire. And I sat there freezing because for some reason Connecticut decided to be cold in the middle of summer, while she explained that she does that to both her brother and her friends because she's badass. And there's more, I just don't feel like telling you because there are a lot of cuss words and I am not as "badass" as Thalia.

She began telling me a story about gods knows what and I decided to zone out. I started to think about Percy. _Was it my fault that he cheated on me? I should have been there more. I should have moved to camp so we wouldn't have to do long distance. No._ I changed my train of thought. _This is not my fault. This is his fault. I didn't do anything wrong. I shouldn't be the one heart broken._

I needed to make him hurt just like he make me hurt, but I was better than that and I knew I still loved him. I am not going to sink down to that level. I just need to make sure no ever broke my heart again. I knew the only way I could ensure that that happened.

" And that is also why you shouldn't try to kiss Thalia Grace, a hunter of Artemis." Thalia said finishing her random story.

"So now do you get why you don't want your ass kicked from me?"

"Ummmmm… I wasn't listening." I said shyly. I was scared she would kick my butt for not listening.

"I was thinking… maybe I could…" I stuttered not sure how I could tell her what I want. Then like a complete idiot I blurt it out so fast that my brain can't stop me.

"I want to to join the Hunters."

 **I am just curious, Please leave a review saying who is your favorite character out of the main 7 in HoO.**

 **I am soooo sorry for taking 2 months to update. I have been really busy and I was suppose to post this a couple weeks ago but then I was put in a mental hospital for 7 days . After that it took me awhile to catch up in school. I will try to update within the next two weeks.**

 **I mentioned in the very beginning of this story that me and my friend were writing this together and I just want to thank her for be such a big help while I was not able to write. She wrote most of this chapter.**

 **I hope you loved this chapter we worked really hard on it. Please leave reviews and I love constructive criticism. Also thank you guys so much, we have over 2,200 views and 25+ followers!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi guys. I am going on vacation to Washington DC for spring break and would not be able to post for a while. I decided to give you guys chapter 6 early. I hope you enjoy. Please review. I love all of your review soooo much.**

 **Thank you Dai and** **Psych** **Castle for your reviews last chapter.**

Chapter 6

Annabeth's Pov

Thalia looked at me shocked. She just bore her eyes into look for sarcasm. I looked her in her sky blue eyes and could see them begging me to yell _jk I love Percy, I am going to go make up with him right now._

"Your kidding right" I asked scoffing at my question.

"No, I want to join the hunters. I mean I am good at fighting monsters and I would love to see you more often." I told her, hoping she would understand.

"Annabeth you know I love you. You are like my little sister but you should not do this."

"I mean technically I am older that you"

"Annabeth" she sighed "You don't want to join the hunt. I mean just a couple of days ago you were head over heels for Percy. Even if you and Percy are over doesn't mean you won't fall in love with anybody else. And it is still hard to believe Percy would cheat on you. I mean maybe there is another side to the story."

"No. I saw him. And he was my one and only now that he is gone I can join the hunt. If I would have joined the hunt when I was 14 like I wanted to I wouldn't be in this mess in the first place." I told her. I could not believe she was defending Percy. I mean he cheated on me, yeah it hard to believe but it's true.

"Not only that but The Hunt just isn't for you. I know you are great at monster fighting, but after awhile it get though. You monster fight when you have to not just to fight. It very different. You should-"

"Thalia, Lady Artemis is here and would like to see you" A red headed girl interrupted Thalia.

"Alright, thank you Phoebe" She turned back to me "Annabeth, just think this through a little bit longer okay".

"Thalia, It is so good to see you" Lady Artemis walks to Thalia side.

Thalia turns around to greet her "My lady, It is good to see you too. I am sorry I was just going to meet you."

"No need. I am right here" She answers.

"Thalia, I was wondering if you could go to camp and deliver a message to Chiron at Camp Half-blood for me. I would have just Iris messaged him but all forms of communication are acting weird." She handed Thalia an envelope with Chiron,s name written on the front.

"Of course. Should I tell everyone to start packing"

"No, you have picked a good place to have camp. You shall go alone. The trip should be quick about 4 days"

"Okay, I will head out as soon as I pack a bag"

"Thank you Thalia." She turned to face me "Annabeth, It is nice to see you again. Want brought you here?"

I see Thalia look at me and remember her words she told me not more than 5 minutes ago. _Annabeth, just think this through a little bit longer okay._

"Hello Lady Artemis.I was just visiting Thalia. I missed her and needed to get away from the rest of the world for a little bit." I told her

"Well you are welcome to stay as long as you like. Thalia will be leaving for a few days but you can stay here even when she is gone."

"Thank you Lady Artemis" I smile. I can give this a trial run before I become a hunter.

Thalia and I walk back to her tent so I can help her pack.

"When i get to camp i am going to murder that idiot" Thalia tells me.

"I can fight my own battles Thalia, so don't kill him but by all means feel free to accidentally punch him a couple of times." I tell her trying to make her laugh, and it works. She giggles a little bit.

"Will do" She looks at me and does something I would never expected her to do. She hugs me, sure we have hugged before but this is different she just hugs me tight and hold me close. She hasn't held me like this since we were one the road with Luke.

She let go and smiled at me. Then she grabbed a backpack and threw a couple of things in.

"I have to go and kick Percy's ass now. You can stay in my tent just don't make too much of a mess."

"Thank you. Bye have a nice trip" I waved as she left.

"Bye" She waved back and then left.

 **Percy's POV**

 _That's when I exploded at him._

"It's Percy, Jason, and Piper" I screamed at him. I could hear the campers gasp in the background, and Jason trying to get me to stop before I became a dolphin. " I have been at this camp for almost 8 years and saved it 4 times. The least you could do is learn my name, It's Percy."

"Well how am I supposed to memorize your name and you change it so often" I said calmly sipping his Pepsi. I was confused, I had never changed my name. "You just said you name was Percyjasonpiper. Now you say you name is Percy."

I stood there with my mouth open. He just stood there and smiled knowing that he had won.

Piper grabbed my arm "Sorry Mr.D, He hit his head really hard today. I think he might have a major concussion." She dragged me out of there while Jason followed behind us. When we had reached my cabin she opened the door throw me in and told Jason "Watch him. I will be right back. I need to grab my phone and see it Annabeth has tried to contact me." She ran to her cabin.

I sat on the edge of my bed while Jason stood awkwardly. We were both processing what just happened and how in Hades I was still alive.

Jason broke the silence after a minute "Well I am glad you are not a dolphin. Because-"

"What the hell was that" Piper interrupted him while climbing through my window.

"I have a door. It is big, rectangular, and wooden. It is at the front of my cabin, really hard to miss" I tell her. Seriously, does she even know what a door is.

Piper just glared at me. She sighed at sat down next to me and Jason sat on the other side. "Yes, I have seen your door it is very lovely. But do you know know what you just did. You basically asked Mr.d to turn you into a dolphin"

"I know I was just really stressed out" I sighed "Thanks for dragging me out of there before I had a tail and blowhole."

 _PING!_

Jason reaches for his phone and reads a text "Hey guys I am sorry. I have to go leo had an accident in bunker 9 and needs my help." He got up and ran out. I hope Leo didn't make any more destructive monsters.

"How about today we make a plan and tomorrow we go out and search for Annabeth. We know she is in Connecticut. So we have a place to start." Piper suggests.

"I like that idea. I hope she doesn't hate me. I just want to explain to her what happened."

"She won't hate you once she hears the full story." Piper assured me.

"I know but I just can't shake the dream I had. I saw her becoming a hunter and I was so scared of losing her. What if the dream wasn't just a dream. What if it was one of those weird demi-god dreams that can see the future or worst the present." I explain my fears to Piper as I remember when I had the same fear in 8th grade. I had just gotten Annabeth back and I was afraid that she was going to join the hunters.

"I am sure that is was just a regular dream. Now I have to go and help Leo and Jason because no doubt Leo had an issue and Jason came and made it worst and now I have to go fix it." She said and I laughed at how true it was.

"Ok, I am going to go to sleep. I did not get much sleep last night." I tell her. With a yawn escaping my mouth.

"Goodnight then" She exclaimed as she climbed out my window

"Oh come on. Seriously" I lay down and fall into a peaceful, dreamless sleep.

 **I hope you guys liked this chapter. Please review.**


End file.
